Increasing energy costs as well as reoccurring power outages particular during times of intense solar radiation and corresponding generally high power consumption for air conditioning make it necessary to provide independent alternate sources of electrical power to buildings. A well known solution is to mount arrays of solar electric cells on a building's roof. Efficiency of solar electric cells depends highly on the cleanliness of their sun exposed surfaces. Dust and debris such as from surrounding trees need to be periodically removed from the solar electric cells. Unfortunately, roof mounted solar electric cells are difficult to access for cleaning. Therefore, there exists a need for solar electric cells being mounted at more accessible locations. The present invention addresses this need.
Roof mounted solar electric systems are commercially available in large and expensive units that are often esthetically displeasing. Therefore, there exists a need for a compact solar electricity providing device and system that can be easily integrated or retrofitted in existing buildings in an esthetically pleasing fashion. The present invention addresses also this need.
Emergency indoor illumination is commonly powered by batteries that may be insufficient in cases of power outages lasting several days. Therefore, there exists a need for an indoor illumination system capable of providing emergency illumination over extended periods of time without need for battery replacement. The present invention addresses also this need.